The present invention relates to a device for carrying and supporting a coil of wire or hose.
It is advantageous, that after an electrical wire or water hose has been coiled to maintain the wire or hose in its coiled configuration for storage or transport.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved portable carrier for wires and hoses.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a carrier for supporting a coil formed from a length of wire or hose, comprising: an arcuately shaped support member defining a top support surface and a bottom support surface, fastening means secured to the top surface at ends thereof for fastening the coil against the bottom surface of the support member. The fastener means includes in one embodiment a strap looped under the coil. In the preferred embodiment the top surface is flat and curved downwardly giving the support member a trough-like shape. The fastener means may comprise, in addition to the strap, chain, wire, Velcro patches, or hooks and corresponding holes formed in the strap in addition to a buckle and tongue.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.